miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Conn
Conn '''is the kwami of '''Impersonation that is connected to the Raccoon Miraculous, and with his power, its wearer can use the locket to transform into a raccoon-themed superhero, the current wearer being Benjamin Carter. Appearance Conn is a small bronze creature that is 10 centimeters (4 inches) tall. He has a tiny body, a large head, and yellow sclerae with orange eyes. He resembles a raccoon with small and rounded ears, a dark brown mask around his eyes, and ring-like markings on his bushy tail. His forearms and lower legs are dark brown, and the front of his body and mouth are bronze. Personality Conn is hyperactive, excitable, quirky, silly, curious, and outgoing. Being a notorious prankster, he enjoys having fun and laughing with his friends. He is well-known for being a compulsive liar and finds amusement in seeing the reaction of others to his falsehoods. Conn tends to approach serious situations in a lighthearted manner, which often gets him scolded by Odette and insulted by Raa because his attitude makes him seem disrespectful. He likes listening to jokes and puns and will instantly warm up to someone with a similar goofy personality like his. Sometimes he can be careless or take his pranks too far, but never to the extent that he physically hurts someone. Abilities Conn is able to fly, levitate, phase through solid objects and carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than him. He has a unique ability to change his appearance to look like someone else, but cannot change his size. As a kwami, Conn gives the wearer the power of impersonation and transforms them into a raccoon-themed superhero by entering the Raccoon Miraculous. Whenever the wearer uses Transform, Conn begins losing power and eventually detransforms in about five minutes. Conn has to recharge by eating. Relationships Tala Hunt As a mischievous kwami, Conn gets scolded a lot by Tala because he misbehaves too much. He seems fearful of Tala when she gets angry and remarks several times that she carries an aura as intimidating as an alpha wolf. Despite being afraid of Tala and getting reprimanded repeatedly for his antics, he doesn't show any signs of changing his bad behavior. Benjamin Carter Conn and Benjamin are a troublesome pair and get into a lot of mischief, but Tala chose Benjamin as the new owner of the Raccoon Miraculous because she believes that he will be well-suited for the powers given to him by the kwami. Odette Raa Finn Conn considers Finn as his best friend out of all the kwamis in their Miraculous Box. He lives in the apartment next to the Miller family so he spends a lot of time with Finn when his owner is too busy to play with him. Conn thinks Finn is fun to hang out with, but doesn't like it when he is being reminded of his duties as a kwami of the Miraculous. Bell Trivia * Conn's name comes from the word con, which means deceiving or tricking someone. * Conn is based on the Japanese raccoon dog (tanuki) yokai which were known to be shape-shifting tricksters in Japanese folklore. * He and Trixx address each other as cousins. * His favorite food are nuts, especially almonds.